


The Innocent And The Strong

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Hinted Rape Prevented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>420) Virgin Slave, Barbarian King - Louise Allen<br/>Karen Hauer is horrified when barbarians invade Rome and steal everything in sight.<br/>But she doesn't expect to be among the taken! As Aljaz Skorjanec's woman, she's ordered to keep house for the uncivilized marauders. Soon, though, Karen realizes that she's more free as a slave than she ever was as a sheltered Roman virgin.<br/>It would be all too easy to succumb to Aljaz's quiet strength, and Karen wants him more than she's ever wanted anything. But Aljaz could one day be king, and Karen is a Roman slave. What future can there be for two people from such different worlds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

Barbarians invading Rome had not troubled her over much, until... she was taken. 

Everything around her had been taken and yet, she had not thought that she would be among the stolen. 

Her master, or the man who would be her master, was expecting her to keep house. She was unsure how best to keep house for such an uncivilized man.


	2. Freed Slave

She was, of course, his slave, his property, and yet, as she worked, she became slowly aware, as they days passed, that she was free here. She could work as she wished, she had no real need to stay an innocent, her service to her gods was over, she was free to partake in whatever she wished, as long as her master saw no harm. 

She was slowly aware of how sheltered she had been, as a Roman girl, a Roman virgin dedicated to the service of her gods. 

Not that she had minded, she had known nothing different then. 

Her master, Aljaz, was silent most often and yet, his quiet strength was oddly attractive. 

She had, slowly, found herself growing cautious in her care for his home, his belongings and the man himself.


	3. In Harm's Way

Aljaz had hosted a party, she had, of course, kept house. Cleaned and tidied and served his food and drinks to his friends. 

She had been alone in the kitchens, stocking her tray, when she was found by one of his friends. The man's hands were rough, and overly assertive. 

She had cried out, despair prickling her to cry out again at the feel of her dress being lifted. Then the man was gone and she was pushed behind a broad, strong back. Aljaz. 

Aljaz had seen the man out, then thrown the rest of his party guests to the streets, caring little for what they might think. 

She had been alone, the shock wearing off and drawing tears to her eyes. 

Warm arms closed around her, drawing her so she could lean her tear-stained cheek against his chest, her breathing steadying only when his hand slipped to tangle into her hair. 

"He won't be asked again. I am... sorry."

She had drawn back, looking openly up at him. 

"I am... happy... you came for me."

His eyes had met hers, then, before she could speak again, he had kissed her, hard and passionately. 

She had fought not to respond, failing enough that her hands bunched into his robes. 

Despite all her time questioning what could be their future, she was a slave, he was to be king, he clearly had felt the same draw she had.


End file.
